She Will Be Loved
by Scribler360
Summary: It should've been him with his hand inside her pocket, her breast, her eyes, her lips, tracing, kissing, blowing hot trails.
1. Pouring rain

All credit goes to : She will be loved by Maroon 5

* * *

_" I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door....."_

* * *

"_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more..."_

_

* * *

_

She was standing under the umbrella again, with her smile broken and her eyes too bright. Edward couldn't help but watch as she stood by the curb and waited for the green man to appear. She looked so beautiful under the night light, the rain streaming of the ends of the umbrella peaks. Already she seemed to be searching for her car keys and Edward couldn't help but feel his heart thud painfully in his chest when she finally found it in her breast pocket.

It was always there. Every single night that he'd found her here in the same position. But yet she still patted at her pockets as if it was all new to her.

If he had been there, she needn't have to search for her keys. He would have guided their hands to her breast and let her feel the clammy hotness of his palm as he stared into her molten eyes. Edward's hand clenched on the steering wheel as he saw another hand slipping into her pocket, and emerged victorious with the car keys. Bella laughed as her mystery man teasingly shook the keys in front of her eyes and Edward couldn't muster enough saliva to swallow the heavy lump in his throat.

It should've been him with his hand inside her pocket, her breast, her eyes, her lips, tracing, kissing, blowing hot trails.

Jacob black swooped down and planted a small kiss on her lips and Edward couldn't help but feel victorious when he saw her stiffen, but then the bags of shopping dropped from her hand and Bella responded with such enthusiasm, that every little kiss she placed on him felt like a sock into his gut.

Why was he torturing himself like this?

And then as he caught glimpse of her teary face buried into Jacob's shoulder, he knew.

The broken smile spoke to his heart in volumes. Her eyes glassy but emotional.

The green man flickered on and Edward watched as Jacob tugged Bella to her car with eager arms but was relieved when Bella shook her head, like always, and mouthed the words he had commited memory.

_"Not tonight, Jacob. I've got lots of paperwork to do...."_

Her shoulders were hunched as she watched him walk away, but Edward wanted to run up to her and twirl around in his arms. Even if she didn't know he watched her, they were still so closely linked. Something was making her hesitant in letting her bring Jacob home with her and Edward wanted to kiss every last bit of her doubtfulness. The passenger seat was unlocked. Why was it unlocked? It wasn't like she was going to see him and run to his car like it was her haven, however much he wanted it to be. Their haven, together. Where he would make her feel as beautiful as she looked and tasted.

It would be another hard night to agonise again. Saying goobye was especially the worst.

xoxoxox

He was outside her door again. The rain was still pouring buckets but yet he sat and waited. Driving aimlessly into the night, he somehow still always wound up at Bella's door. Like she was her Queen Bee, and he was her slave, fighting with other males constantly for her attention, protecting her so vigorously that she would not see anyone beyond him. He wanted her to feel the turmoil everytime he saw her. How everytime, she stepped into a room, he felt an iron fist clenching around his heart relentlessly. Only being able to breathe when she stepped away. But yet even if she did go, he wanted her by his side, to feel and see her every breath. To know she felt just as strongly as he did.

A light flickered in Bella's upstairs bedroom, and Edward couldn't help but stare desperately at the whispering curtains swaying gently in the wind.

His gut clenched, when he realised two figures were behind the curtain beside the window instead of the usual one.

"Jacob...."

"Ssh....it's alright, baby...."

Every moan was a blow to his body. Every piece of clothing they undressed of each other was painful to watch, but yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. Their shadows collapsed onto the bed, but yet every single gasp and whispered lie reached his ears. He sat there listening to every single sound coming from her lips and felt anguish that it wasn't him helping her feel that way.

But yet as Jacob's breath grew laboured and she screamed her muffled orgasm into her lover's shoulder, he couldn't help but love her.

He loved her so much, even if she betrayed him night and day with living a lie.

And as Jacob jerked within the body that was meant for him, Edward couldn't help but shut his eyes and breathe shallowly.

Although he wished he could turn around and walk away, he knew that he'd be there the next night and the next.

Watching and waiting and listening to her.

Wanting to catch her everytime she fell.

But failing every single time.

* * *

A/N: If you guys want me to continue, the rest of the chapters will be in first person.

This sort of carries on from New Moon, where Edward goes off and leaves Bella (shudder) but instead of trying to commit suicide blah blah....Bella's gone onto being a successful journalist at a very young age, with Jacob as her BF and Edward as her personal stalker....(lol)

REVIEWS, please! :)


	2. Feelings of guilt

**BPOV**

"Bella.....what are you doing?" Jacob groaned from the bed.

I hushed him, my heart racing in an unfamiliar pattern as I hid behind the curtain. My fingers were shaking as they reached for the net, and with the reflexes of a cornered rabbit, I pulled back the net and gazed into the dark street below.

There was nothing.

All that stirred was an hungry fox rooting through the bin of my neighbours.

The rush of disappointment had long lost it's foreignness on me. Instead I let me head rest against the window, and berated myself for getting hopeful. I was being absurd. Who was I expecting to be standing outside my house at this time of morning? I was a nobody. Nobody would be interested in me....So why was I standing here like some eager school-girl waiting for her boyfriend to ring her after their first date?

_Doesn't a small part of you hope that--_

I told my inner voice to shut up whilst I shrugged my shoulders non-commitedly as Jacob's answer. Even when I heard him sigh exasperatedly and heft himself of our sick pool of love-making I didn't turn around. It was almost like I was ashamed...

_Well you are, aren't you?_

I told you to shut up!

Jacob's kiss on my neck was featherlight and I couldn't help but shiver. Why was he being so tender? The roughness I could handle--oh boy I could handle it all night long-- but the tenderness? It made me feel like a whore. Even if I never sold my body to another man, Jacob touching me almost felt _wrong. _

"What are you thinking?"

_Do you really want to know?_

"Tell me Bella....it seems like I know nothing about you anymore...."

_Says the man who had his head between my legs just an hour ago._

"Are you thinking about_ him?"_

The question had caught me unawares, and I swivelled around quickly, my hair whipping Jacob's face. His gaze was almost accusing and his shirt covering my naked body and almost reaching my knees burned my skin guiltily. "Is that what you think?" I demanded, trying to inject as much venom into my voice. The betraying beat of my heart said otherwise.

_Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom._

If Jacob had detected the quickening of my pulse rate, he didn't let on. Instead his scalding palm cupped my cheek and I found myself leaning into it and shutting my eyes. If I cleared my mind and concentrated hard enough, I could almost imagine the hand holding me was plummeting into the minus centigrade. Icy cold to the touch.

_Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom. Ba-Boom._

Jacob's whisper into my ear was clandestine and obviously a phrase used most commonly between lovers. It almost seemed alien to me.

"Fancy having another go?"

Already his hand was trailing up my freezing thigh, inching closer and closer to the dryness that awaited him. I almost felt tempted to close my eyes and go along with it. Pretend that the eyes so lovingly caressing my skin was golden copper instead of intense brown....The hair running through my fingers like silk were bronzed to its tip instead of black and volatile. The lips greeting my own were searing cold instead of boiling raw.

"I can't do it."

I pulled back whilst shoving Jacob a stride back too. He caught his balance and stared, surprised at my cowering form.

"Bella?"

"Just go..." I choked out and turned around to let him dress in peace. For a minute there was no noise behind me, and I could almost picture Jacob boring holes into my back. But obviously having got used to my rapid mood swings in the past few months or so, he managed to pull on his jeans and head out. Anyone to come across him bare-chested, outside my house would surely run away in fright.

But that little thought didn't amuse me.

The moment I heard the door slam shut behind him, I was racing to the shower, intent to clean every single pore on my body. I didn't care if it took me the whole night, I just wanted to stop smelling like Jacob and _sex. _The bedsheets had to go, for a must. Anything, _anything _to get rid of this guilt.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**EPOV**

The moment I stormed into the house, Alice was running down the stairs. Even if she came up to around my chest, that never did stop her from charging into my path whilst I was angry.

It was like waving a red flag to a bull, and hell I was prepared for round _one._

"Why did you bring us here?" I raged, pacing up and down our main living room as if I was a demented beast. When I reached the grand piano, I did a heel turn and resumed my relentless striding once again.

"Edward!" Alice seethed as I shot her a scathing look. "Keep that up and you're going to wear a hole into that floor! Is that what you want? For me to fork out another thousand bucks?"

"I thought nothing got in the way of the _Cullen _family, including money" I sneered, Alice's peace-making failing to hit its mark. I think it was partly because I could hear the rest of them, standing just outside the door and listening into our conversation. On any other day, the idea of Emmett hiding under a scrawny Alice would've amused me for nights to come, but now it seemed everything but. So Emmett couldn't come out and face me like a real vampire?

"EMMETT! GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

"Edward!" Alice admonished, gazing at me pleadingly. Shw wrung her hands anxiously and from her mind I could already tell she was going through the sixty-two positions to sedate an angry vampire. When her mind lingered on a particular position, which involved me in a head-lock and Alice smirking triumphantly, I gave a little growl.

"Don't you dare," I warned and flitted to the other side of the room, just to prove the point that Alice would _never _be faster than me.

"What's wrong with you?" she frowned. "Every night you go off god-knows-where and refuse to let us, your closest family members into it. And so far every night you've come back with the biggest smirk on your face until today---What's wrong, Edward? Did some human piss you off?"

I assessed her with my critical eyes, before finally grinning in a way that I'm pretty sure would have all of Chicago running for their handguns. "Not human," I informed, gnashing my teeth violently. Alice looked worried but yet I could tell that my aura was making her intrigued. Hell, I could practically _read _her mind.

"Werewolf."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

To everyone: I know, a tad on the short side. This story's gonna have loads of chapters anyway so what the hell....Thanks to my 2 reviewers last time! You rocked :)

To Max's stalker (an inside joke, to the people who are sneakily reading this): I desperately need to know what the questions are on Pg 91 in the chemistry text-book. Can you PLEASE email them to me?? :):)

To Everyone again: Next chapter is gonna include an attempt on Jacob's life and Bella seeing a certain bronze-haired, golden-eyed god.....Though they're not gonna run into each others arms or something corny like that.

REVIEWS, please! :)


	3. The first sighting

**BPOV**

The daily morning rush was a monumental effort in my part to fight through. The waking up early, I could handle. The oh-boy I've just spilt my six-hundredth coffee I could handle. Even walking outside my front door and confronting the bitter cold, was a doddle. But actually _getting _to work? Now that's a different story altogether.

Since my office is up in the city, where the congestion charge is in full effect, that immediately ruled out driving to work directly. Instead I had to park four feet short of a subway station and then catch a train into the dank and musty underdepths.

Talk about dreading public transport.

The first thing I hated about catching the train was the _catwalk. _

Any sane person who catches the train will be familiar with this. It may not always be glaringly obvious, but if you look close enough-- it's there. It's the up and down look, or the crafty glance sideways.

I don't know if people do this out of sheer boredom, but let me tell you, it's one intimidating journey down the platform when you can _feel _the stares from the opposite side, assessing you, marking you and even in some cases---undressing you. Those were the worst ones. Especially since there was so little you can do against it, short of hiding behind a lampost or willing for the train to come squish them to death_._

Once that was out of the way, then came the actual boarding of the train. Most times it was alright-- but at peak times? Oh boy, preparation for the sweaty armpits or annoyed looking businessmen who seem to migrate in flocks was vital, and woe betides anyone caught in the middle of their stampede. And there _always _seems to be one lone codger determined to take a whiff of your hair before the ride is out.

Today didn't seem any different. I had locked the front door and checked both sides of the road before running to my car. The un-nerving feeling that I was being watched didn't go away as I pulled up to my normal spot outside the local supermarket.

As I walked down the catwalk, the piercing stares seemed magnified by ten. Well aware, my hair was in need of suitable taming and my blouse was buttoned sloppily, I dared to step outside the norm and shoot a nasty look right back at an elderly gentlemen appreciating my tightless legs with more lustre than I wished.

His eyes quickly darted away the moment they made contact with my own and I started to slide me eyes away, satisfied.

Until I caught the sight of _him._

It was only for a brief second or so, but for a second my eyes seemed to have slid over a tall man leaning against the wall of the opposite platform, hands shoved in his pockets and the most intense golden-eyed stare that I'd ever seen....

By the time I turned back to look, he was gone. A part of me scoffed my imagination for making up such unrealistic conjurations, but another part of me couldn't help stutter and pause.

"Edward....?"

I was running by the time, I realised anything was wrong. I took the steps two at a time, the metal edges never seeming so further away as it did then as I leaped down the last three. Shoving past a surprised school student, I made me way to the stairs leading to the other platform, this time risking it and taking three staired jumps.

Panting, I burst out onto the platform just as the train whooshed into the platform and the doors mechanically opened, swarms of people washing out.

I fought against the surge, trying to see over the heads of people for that familar figure that haunted my dreams.

"EDW-"

My loud scream was disrupted my cell ringing intrusively. Almost robotically, I wrenched it out of my pocket and slammed it open against my ear.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella...."

Jacob's wounded voice filtered down the line and I frowned even harder, my guilt tripling tenfold. Why was he calling me, here? Now? What if Edward knew? What if he was one of the people out there, listening to my every word with a sickening pulse in his stomach? Knowing that I'd let a _werewolf _paw me? Mark me with his scent?

"I-I've been a-attacked..."

All I could do in response was blink stupidly. _Attacked? _Jacob? _Surely not!_

Who could potentially be that suicidal?

One name came into mind.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, but the next one should be longer!! It's from EPOV, yay!

-


	4. Sweet cyanide

**EPOV- One hour earlier...**

Was it wrong to relive her body through Jacob's mind? His thoughts were like sweet cyanide to me. On one hand, his dreams were so detailed and gloried, it made me want to just pause and study the way her body reacted to the simplest of touches. But the other, _bigger _part of me wanted to tear Jacob from limb to limb for even knowing which spot would make her scream in pleasure.

Like I said. Sweet Cyanide.

One thing I've learnt over the years is that werewolves can be just as irritable as to vampires when it came to sleep. Although they needed it just as much as humans to thrive, it seemed they also had the inescapable quality of working up a sweat when things didn't go their way.

Take Jacob, for example.

There he was in his garage, with his loud music pounding and crouched over yet another motorbike. Failing to realise that although he may have superhuman qualities, they were practically rendered useless when it came to noticing very _stealthy _vampires.

And before you get the image of me tip-toeing around like some fadida, get that thought right out of your head. I said I did _stealth, _not any of that poncy business.

"Hello Jacob," I said smoothly as I leaned back against a the hood of a vented car. I watched, amused as Jacob's hand pauses on the bolt he's tightening, and almost comically an ear-phone pops out of his ear and hits his bare chest with a _thwack._

He throws a quick little glance over a glistening shoulder, and almost sardonically I bring up a hand and give a little finger wave.

Except normal finger-waves don't produce bone-cracking effects.

The expression on his face is priceless, and I savour it to it's maximum. Looking into his head I could see myself reflected in his vision. To him, I still clearly looked the same. Fathomless, tall, bronze-haired, _perfect _and very much a seventeen-year-old. I noticed that he didn't seem particularly pleased that there was no mark on me, embellishing me as the monster I truly was. Instead I looked exactly like the day I left--- I'd made sure to that.

_Has Bella seen him? Will she seem him and be reverted back to the past? Filthy bloodsucker._

"My, my, well if isn't Jacob Black all grown up," I teased pleasantly as his shoulders tensed irrevocably.

"Get of here, Bloodsucker," he growled quietly, making move to stand up. "We don't need you here. Where were you one year ago, huh? Nowhere to be found! And it was _me _who had to pick up all the pieces and glue her together again, so don't swan in here now and act like a pretty little golden boy ready to pick up where he left off."

His lip curled.

"Because we both know what a evil conniving bastard, you really are."

His step towards me was laughable, but I assumed he was under the disillusioned assumption that it was threatening. To give credit to the wolf, I didn't smell a spike of fear. Just an intoxicating spike of adrenaline that would have had my heart pumping furiously if I was still alive. My eyes flickered towards a nearby stool, that had been discarded earlier on and then to a coil of wire peeking out of the toolbox by Jacob's feet.

A second too late, he seemed to realise what I was about to do before I launched myself in his direction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jacob's roar was music to my ears as I stepped just of reach. Dodging his burly fists, I managed to slap him lightly across his head. The only evidence to the true strength of my nature was when his head snapped to the side and blood came flying crimson red into the air.

It took all my willpower to not reach out and catch a teardrop.

In a way, I was almost grateful that it was Jacob I was facing and not Bella. If I'd seen her blood flying into the air like that, lord knows what I'd have done. Something regrettable for sure.

"Come on," I taunted, "Tell me exactly why you feel the underdog, concerning Bella's emotions."

The jabs I were taking was below the belt, for sure and not my usual style. But somehow the months and months of stalking (or protective shadowing, I insisted on calling it) and watching Bella go about her day to day life with this mongrel by her side had somehow accumulated my anger deeply enough to resort to a some petty name-calling and pitiful questions.

As I watched Jacob spit out a gobful of blood, doubt began forming in my mind. If Bella was in here, now, listening and watching everything I was doing, would she approve? Would she come over and kiss me her blessing?

Somehow I doubted it and this seemed to make me all the more angrier.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell before flitting over and grabbing a roll of duck-tape. Jacob glared hatefully from his position on the stool, having had his legs completely strapped to the legs with the wire wool and my threat of death hanging in his ears if he dared rip out of it.

Taking care to secure his hands behind his back, I finally ducktaped my cell to his ear, well aware that when he finally came around to tearing it off, it would take of an entire chunk of hair. I stepped back and viewed my handiwork, glowering at him when he dared to send four letter curse words my way. You know the like.

"In one hour that phone is going to be automatically connected to Bella's" I informed him, "And you'll be able to cry to her about what an awful position you're in. But by then, I'd already by her side, so I don't think she'd be too concerned."

In one hour's time, I think the likelihood of me being by her side physically would be very slim, but Jacob didn't have to know that. I almost couldn't recognise all these spiteful things exiting out of my mouth anyway. Since when did I start retorting like a wrathful school-boy to a werewolf, of all species? I was almost scared of letting Bella seeing me this way. What if the coldness of my skin had seeped into my soul, if vampire's even owned one?

Was I a cruel, heartless bastard like Jacob said?

Or was I merely an angry vampire out on a warpath to avenge what was his?

* * *

Aww.......Edward was being a thug here, wasn't he? Well I guess you can't blame the vamp. He's been a year tops away from his "true love" and to see her consorting with another man must be painful to watch. Whatever.

I promise he won't be this brutish forever. Unless you want him to be :):)

Thanks for the alrts/favs & things. Just to let you know, yes I'm gonna complete this but I'm probz not goin to make it all perfect and things. Maybe the nxt twilight fic, yh?


End file.
